Why Cherryz acted on Glory Jane’s 1st shooting day
Updated January 29, 2016 - 12:00am Cherryz Mendoza is the high school classmate and the lead role in Glory Jane, IBC-13 and Secarats-produced adaptation of the popular Koreanovela, during a school demonstration yesterday at St. Paul College, Pasig (at St. Paul Road, Brgy. Ugong, Pasig City) Truly that The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent Cherryz Mendoza who studied and acted on the first shooting day of Glory Jane in October 12 last year, her biggest teleserye break so far on IBC-13 and Secarats. As the Filipino adaptation of the popular Koreanovela which airs Monday thru Friday nights starting at 5:45 p.m. “Yes, I did act; acting ako nang hindi ko makuha ‘yung dapat kong aral sa character,” Cherryz admitted to Jojo Gabinete and me yesterday at St. Paul College, Pasig (at St. Paul Road, Brgy. Ugong, Pasig City) where she was going to demonstrate how to learn the lesson while study. “I play Jane, the aspiring classmate, and I was having difficulty internalizing the character,” continued Cherryz. “I was so frustrated so I act. I was stressed and I didn’t want to disappoint direk Veronica (B. Velasco), kaya acting ako. We are now into our third shoot and everything is going smoothly already. I can already feel the character.” One of the premier talents and recording artist of Secarats Talent Management Services, Cherryz trained in St. Paul College, Pasig before the shoot. It was said that Superstar Circle grand winner and IBC talent Liza Soberano was the first choice for the lead role but Cherryz dismissed rumors of any animosity between them. “I was just happy that I got the role,” said Cherryz. “I was excited when I was told I got the role, so I am determined to show them that I learn it.” St. Paul College, Pasig principal Teresita Agana (Teresita and Cherryz) Those who have seen the episodes received for Cherryz not only because her Tagalog has markedly improved but also has her acting. The early episodes of Glory Jane, which premiered last January 18, show Jane as a small girl and starting on Monday, February 1, she will be shown as a grown-up, played by Cherryz. “I am ready for more challenges,” promised Cherryz who was born in March 21, 2001 where Cherryz grew up and had early education, she currently study in high school at the age of 13. She landed as a singing career and debuted her album Cherryz Infatuation (under PolyEast Records). No wonder she has the makings of a teen actress. “May pinaghuhugutan,” who was around to assist Cherryz in the school demonstration. As a giveaways, IBC business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and me off with their classmates in school, you guessed it, with Cherryz’s Glory Jane picture attached in the classroom. 'Productioin Staff' ROBERTA (episode teaser) :Secarats Talent Management Services :Contact No.: 0927-727-0279 :For Inquires: Call / SMS 720-9942 and 957-5313 :secaratstalentmanagementservices@yahoo.com.ph :Facebook page: facebook.com/secaratstalentmanagementservices :IBC Engineering :IBC Sales and Marketing :IBC Traffic :IBC Finance :IBC Merchandising :IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources :89 DMZ :IBC Talent Center :Secarats Artist Group :All Rights Reserved :2016 :To God Be The Glory! HULOG NG LANGIT (episode teaser) :Secarats Talent Management Services :Contact No.: 0927-727-0279 :For Inquires: Call / SMS 720-9942 and 957-5313 :secaratstalentmanagementservices@yahoo.com.ph :Facebook page: facebook.com/secaratstalentmanagementservices :IBC Engineering :IBC Sales and Marketing :IBC Traffic :IBC Finance :IBC Merchandising :IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources :89 DMZ :IBC Talent Center :Secarats Artist Group :All Rights Reserved :2016 :To God Be The Glory! GLORY JANE (episode teaser) :Secarats Talent Management Services :Contact No.: 0927-727-0279 :For Inquires: Call / SMS 720-9942 and 957-5313 :secaratstalentmanagementservices@yahoo.com.ph :Facebook page: facebook.com/secaratstalentmanagementservices :IBC Engineering :IBC Sales and Marketing :IBC Traffic :IBC Finance :IBC Merchandising :IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources :89 DMZ :IBC Talent Center :Secarats Artist Group :All Rights Reserved :2016 :To God Be The Glory!